The present invention relates to an analogic display module for a watch movement comprising a dial provided with an hour graduation and hands for the display of the time, hours, minutes and eventually seconds. This module may comprise further a high and low tide display combined with the hours constituted by a circular graduation of twenty-four hours cooperating simultaneously on the one hand with a hand driven in rotation by a mechanism of the module at the rate of one turn each twenty-four hours, and on the other hand with a tide disk driven in rotation through a mechanism of the module. It can, according to variants, also comprise a display of the date and a moon phase display. This display module comprises driving mechanisms of the different displays which it presents actuated by a driver of a watch movement on which it is fixed. This driver can be constituted by the hours wheel, its axis, a pinion carried by this axis or any other movable member of the watch movement making one revolution within twelve hours. The watch movement provided with the present display module can be a mechanical movement, automatic or not, an electromechanical movement or a quartz movement.
Such a display module comprising an analogic indication of the tides is more particularly intended to equip watches for the sailors, sportsmen, fishermen, divers and in a general way intended for the sea people.